rwu_alba_venice_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Hoover 1959
Introduction Jeffrey Hoover was born September 11, 1959, in Anderson, Indiana. Jeffrey Hoover has his PH.D. in Fine Arts from Texas Tech University, as well as a M.M and Bch.Sc from Ball State University. Since then Dr. Hoover has been the Dean at Delaware College of Art and Design in Wilmington, DE. (alanpublications) Dr. Hoover's music ranges from soloist to symphony orchestra. Most of his works have received recognition and awards, through "the prestigious Trieste prize, awards from Mu Phi Epsilon, Lancaster Fine Arts Festival, grants, publications fellowships and over 20 commissions. He is a member of the ACME roster of Mu Phi Epsilon, recognised for distinguished achievement as a composer." (alanpublications) Dr. Hoover is not only show casing his musical work but also his paintings, in the past Dr. Hoover has combined the two and had paintings being viewed while his music is being heard. This makes for a better musical connection with music as you can hear and see the art you can develop and understanding for Dr. Hoovers emotions towards a piece. Dr. Hoover has conducted as well as performed many styles of music: orchestra, jazz ensemble, concert band, and choir. Along with conduction and performing his own pieces. Today, Dr. Hoover is the producer of New Music Today concerts to achieve bringing the audience, performers, and composers together. '''A long list of accomplishments and experience of Jeffrey Hoover-''' https://www.ubalt.edu/cas/uploads/faculty-pdf/HooverVITA.pdf Works # da A New Tattoo: ''Ballad of Glendonwyn of Douglas'' *Could not find his piece online* # SnowStory Jeffrey hoover Final An example of how Jeffrey Hoover combines his art with his compositions. Having a visualize aid can help or guide the listener in a direction Jeffrey Hoover wants them to understand. '''Published Compositions''' * Change, Then... SATB choir and piano. Brave New Music, Hollywood, CA. * Dualism. 'Cello duet. Shawnee Press, Delaware Water Gap, PA. * Death Be Not Proud. SSA choir. Moon of Hope Publishing, Galesburg, IL. * Epiphany Vigil at Gethsemani Abbey. Voice and piano. Classical Vocal Reprints, New York, NY. Jeffrey Hoover – Curriculum Vitae – page 6 * Inner Rhythm. Solo mandolin (with optional paintings.) Edition Corvus, Germany. * Summer’s Light. Flute and marimba. C. Alan Publications. * To St. Peter and St. Paul. SSA choir. Moon of Hope Publishing, Galesburg, IL. French Blue. Solo viola (with optional painting.) Strings Magazine, San Francisco, CA. ( ubalt) Comparisons da A New Tattoo: ''Ballad of Glendonwyn of Douglas ''doesn't have a smooth or rhythmic sound that supports viewers and listeners that aren't ready for it. Having a family of flutes is overwhelming and boring compared to other composers who have had an assortment of instruments creating a full sounding piece. Jeffrey Hoover's idea to combine visual art with music is an innovative idea and makes him stand out from the rest. Observation The piece began slow and soft to a crescendo of the flute family rising to a high volume. Most of the piece was dissonant however some parts had energy and smooth rhythm that made you feel like you were listening to a soundtrack to a cinematic action movie. The instruments in this concert were: standard flute, piccolo, alto and bass flute. Work Cited http://c-alanpublications.com/brands/Hoover%2C-Jeffrey-%28b.-1959%29.html https://www.ubalt.edu/cas/uploads/faculty-pdf/HooverVITA.pdf